


Soulmates

by dallaswlnston



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswlnston/pseuds/dallaswlnston
Summary: Set in an AU where Christian doesn't leave Nothing on a random couple's doorstep, and chooses to raise him instead.





	Soulmates

“Do you ever regret it?”

Christian curiously looked at Nothing and closed his book. “Regret what?”

Nothing bit his lip, glancing around their living room. “Y’know, _keeping me_. You didn’t have to. You could have given me away," He said. "I wasn’t yours.”

“Yes, you were.” Christian replied, his face serious, but calm. “You may not have come from me, but we’re still blood, Nothing. And I have never, ever, regretted keeping you. I’ve loved you since the very moment I pulled you from your mother.”

Nothing smiled and moved closer to Christian, running a pale hand through his sleek ebony hair. It felt like soft ribbons of silk under Nothing’s fingers. “Remember the first night we were together?”

“Fondly,” Christian said, leaning into Nothing’ touch.

“You told me that all we have is each other. That others will leave or die, but you and I, will last forever. We will, won’t we?”

Christian met Nothing’s eyes, drawn by the flames of the fireplace reflected in his pupils, and nodded.

“You were right.” Nothing continued. “You’ve been everything to me my entire life, loved me in a way no one else could, because we’re blood.”

“We’re more than just blood.” Christian replied with a smile. “ _Soulmates_ is a more fitting term, don’t you think?”

Nothing grinned, contented. “Like Steve and Ghost were?”

Christian stood, leaning down to kiss Nothing’s forehead. “Yes, precisely.”


End file.
